


On Ice

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Bobsled, Ice Skating, M/M, Olympics, Tinder, olympic village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Remus wants to medal. He's at the Olympics for a reason, and that reason is to not hook up with people from around the world. If that's what you want to do in your spare time, that's great. But Remus thinks otherwise. That's until he meets Sirius.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw an article on athletes on Tinder in the Olympic Village and this happened. Here’s a short cute title couple chaptered story. Also, An Invincible Summer is almost done! I should be wrapping up the writing soon but I still need to do some editing but yay!

“Being able to represent my country, not only as a citizen but as apart of the LGBTQ community is important to me. It’s such an honor to be able to compete with athletes from around the world. As a kid I always dreamed of being up on top the podium and to actually be able to get that chance now, it’s mind-blowing.” Remus shook his head. He was almost done with the interviews he was committed to for the day before being able to be free for dinner then the Opening Ceremonies.

“Thanks, I think that’s a great sound bite. Good luck in the games!” The reporter said in a heavy Italian accent with a slight nod. She was very sweet, but it was what seemed like the nine hundredth time that he was asked the same questions over and over again. He couldn’t wait to get going so maybe the narrative would change, at least a little. They were stuck on the two main storylines: He was British, and he was bi.

Remus was competing in the two-man bobsled with his mate James. They had worked long and hard to get so far, and he really couldn’t believe that he was in Korea about to compete. Not to mention, it was apparently a huge deal to be an out bi athlete. And no, not biathlete but a bisexual athlete. He was happy to represent all around, but the interviews were starting to become a pain in the arse. It was all getting a bit repetitive for him. He just wanted to get going, but he still had over a week before his first run.

When he was finally free from the interviews for the day, he ended up going right to dinner. He was eating with James and also their mate and tech Peter. Peter had no interest in actually competing, but he was handy and learned a lot about bobsledding over time. He made their sled great. They wouldn't have been there without him either, even though he wasn't hurtling down the track with them. “Apparently you might be able to find a girlfriend or boyfriend here,” James said with a grin before taking a bite of his salmon.

“With more options, you would think he wouldn’t be the one who’s struggling to find their partner in life.” Pete laughed, mostly speaking to James.

“I hate you both. That’s such a daft thing to say.” Remus rolled his eyes at his mates as he went to eat. He was very unlucky in love compared to his friends. They were all 25, but James was happily married to the girl he had met when they were twelve. Lily was expecting their second child and couldn’t make it Pyeongchang because she was too close to her due date. Peter, on the other hand, had recently fallen in love with a member of the US’ bobsled team, the lovely Mary MacDonald.

Meanwhile, Remus couldn’t keep a boyfriend or girlfriend to save his life. Not that he minded, he was still young and didn’t understand the urge to get married just yet. There was a lot going on in his life. He had plenty of important things going on in his life. Like winning an Olympic medal. Which, he actually had a chance to do now.

James and Remus were underdogs for a long time because the UK wasn’t exactly a hot place for the sport of bobsledding. But they had both taken an interest in it after watching the Olympics during their time at Hogwarts. Once they got the interest, there was no stopping their dream from coming true. James’ incredibly rich but incredibly wonderful parents funded everything possible to make sure the boys could live out their dreams. They worked so incredibly hard to be taken seriously, and it all paid off. Now they were going in as serious medal competitors on the biggest stage in the world. Remus didn't need to muddy that all up with a relationship.

“We have like a week before our first run, mate. Look around, look at all the wonderfully talented people here.” Peter said, gesturing around wildly with one of his arms, inadvertently whacking someone walking by in the stomach.

“Oi! Mate, that was not cool.” The man spoke with an Aussie accent, but he was wearing Japanese gear. “Thank god I don’t have any food, or it would have ended up on your head. I wouldn't have even been sorry about it.”

Remus recognized the man, Sirius Black. He was a sensation in Japan. His mother was Aussie, but his father was Japanese and bounced back and forth between the two countries throughout his life. Remus was sure that it was all very exciting for the man. He was supposed to win gold in Sochi, but he had a horrible injury just weeks before the Games opened during a practice. Now he was back trying to claim the medal.

“Shite, sorry.” Peter apologized with a grimace to the other man.

“It’s fine.” Sirius sighed, then made eye contact with Remus. “Is he always this unaware of his surroundings?”

“Yeah, sadly.” Remus snickered. “I'm honestly sorry about him. That’s why he doesn’t actually compete.”

“Thank God. I feel like he'd be in serious trouble.” The skater scoffed. "I'm Sirius Black by the way."

“I'm James. This is Remus and Peter. Aren’t you in the wrong place? I mean, shouldn’t you be in the coastal Olympic village?” James asked.

“My team wanted to come up here early for dinner before the opening ceremony.” The man explained. “Now I’m wishing I stayed coastal. I wouldn’t have been hit there.”

“Sorry again.” Peter frowned.

“I’m just having you on, mate. I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your dinner.” Sirius nodded, looking once more at Remus. Remus pretended not to notice the lingering glance and looked down at his plate.

But James and Pete watched the man walk away before James turned around and looked at Remus, “You were flirting. That was some light flirting!”

“I was being friendly after Peter nearly punched the bloke in the stomach.” Remus defended himself. Not that he found Sirius ugly or uninteresting by any means. The man was a marvel, a fantastic athlete but he wasn’t here to get into a relationship, as he had been saying before Sirius had nearly got knocked out by Peter.

“He’s hot, right?” James insisted.

“God.” Remus groaned as James looked at him with wide eyes. Why was everyone so obsessed with finding mates? Why couldn’t he just be happy single? It was possible. He did it every day. “If he weren’t hot then you wouldn’t be blushing just a little bit.”

“It's windburn,” Remus said quickly, touching his right cheek. He was sure that couldn’t be too much of a lie. He hated how his face always betrayed him when he was trying to be cool, calm, and collected. At any moment of possible interest in another person or embarrassment, he cheeks had to go red. It was his true curse.

“Liar.” James accussed.

“Can we just enjoy our time here?” Remus pleaded.

“Do you know how many condoms they give out? Do you know how many athletes are on Tinder? It's a hotbed for love.” James questioned.

“Do you? If you do, I might have to have a conversation with Lily. I’m sure she’d be happy.”

“Fuck off, I read about this shite. It’s not first hand, and you know it.” James was the most loyal person Remus had met in his life. Of course, he knew that James wasn’t looking to cheat on his very pregnant wife. “I say, take advantage of all the people out there.”

“That does not sound like it’s worded right.” Remus laughed at his friend. “Rethink what you just said.”

“The world is your oyster.”

“James, shut up.”

“Okay, fine. I’m shutting up. But I still think you should shag Sirius at least. He looked interested.” James said with a grin.

“I’m done with this conversation.” Remus shook his head before taking a bite of his salad. He really didn’t want to muddle up his time at the Olympics with relationships that he didn’t need. What was the point in that? There was plenty of fun he could have without going out of his way to shag someone.

***

Even though it was so bloody cold out, walking into the Olympic Stadium was something that was indescribable. The noise, the lights, the immense amount of joy was all over the place. It was like being on another planet. The feeling in the air was completely new and alive, just like everywhere Remus went around Pyeongchang. It was fantastic, and he couldn’t believe that the next two weeks were going to be spent in this place. He wished he could bottle it up and keep it with him for forever.

To his surprise, Japan was sitting right behind Team GB when they completed the Parade of Countries. Sirius Black was right over his right shoulder. “Your friends not going to punch me again, is he?” The skater asked, leaning over the seat with a laugh.

“I hope not. He’s somewhere looking for his girlfriend, I think, so you’re fairly safe for now.”

“Where’s your teammate?”

“I don’t know, around?” Remus peered around looking for James, finally catching his messy hair a row down and chatting with one of the snowboarders. Remus had been getting on with Kingsley and his girlfriend/partner Hestia who were competing in ice dancing that he sort of lost track of his teammate earlier. “I meant to say, earlier, I thought you had a nice program the other night.” He told Sirius before the man could settle back into his seat.

Sirius frowned, “Ugh, no, I fell. It was shite I never fall like that.”

“Must be the ice. Everyone but that one bloke did I think.” Remus pointed out. Nearly every single man in the figure skating team event fell the first night. It was sort of unbelievable, Remus felt horrible for them.

“It wasn’t the ice. I think it was nerves or just too much excitement. At least Japan still has a chance after it all, and I still have my individual event.” Sirius said. “Sorry to bother you again.”

“You didn’t bother us the first time, and you’re certainly not bothering me right now,” Remus said with a smile.

“Good, I think. I hope I don’t bother you again.” Sirius nodded before sitting back in his seat.

“I didn’t know he was gay,” Kingsley said softly to Remus after a moment.

“Ah, I don’t know if he is either way.” Remus raised an eyebrow at Kingsley. “Why does it matter?”

“Flirting.” Hestia pointed out with a hand in the air.

That was the second time that that happened to him today and it was only the second time that he spoke with Sirius. He guessed that they did flirt a bit, but they could have also been just being friendly with one another. Plus, flirting was nice to do every so often. It wasn’t something he was going to continue to think about, even though everyone around him seemed to want otherwise.

When the ceremony wrapped up, Remus made his way back to head towards the Olympic village. He finally found James and Peter on the way. “That was fun. Now about a week of training. I think I might go mad before we compete.”

“We could have come later.” Remus reminded James as they walked in the direction of the bus they had to take back to the village.

“No way, mate, this is too good to miss.”

“You’re too right.” Remus smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus yawned as he reached over to pick up his phone. He had trained earlier and then took a good nap. But now he was awake and bored with nothing else to do for nearly the rest of the day. James and Pete had gone to play video games in the lounge downstairs but Remus wasn't interested.

After scrolling through Instagram, Facebook, and Snapchat Remus decided to open up Tinder. He hadn’t done that for some time. He really wasn’t looking to hook up with anyone, but he was interested to see who in the Village was on there. He had heard that there were a lot of people. If anything it’d be a good laugh, he thought. He didn’t swipe right at all even though there were plenty of good-looking men and women. Well… until he landed on Sirius that that is...

He heisted for a moment, looking at the photo of the man with his long black hair down instead of up in a bun as he had seen him with mostly in person and on camera. There was no lying, Sirius was fit with his sharp jaw and sort of smirky smile. Remus swiped right. He told himself, that he was just interested in chatting with him. Nothing more.

“Christ.” Remus muttered as the door opened and James and Pete came into the room as if they were a herd of elephants. His quiet, broken completely.

“Still sleeping, sleeping beauty?” James laughed.

“Sorry.” Remus locked his phone, so his friends wouldn’t see that he was on Tinder. He didn’t want to hear it from them. “I’m tired.”

“We’re going to go watch some snowboarding. Interested?”

His phone buzzed, and he glanced to see it was a message from Sirius. “I think I’m still going to hunker down here. Relax. Then maybe go adventure around a bit later.”

“You’re lame. We’re at the Olympics.”

“I’m jet-lagged.”

“Still? We’ve been here for a few days.”

“Bugger off.” Remus said, burrowing down into his pillows and duvet again, phone in hand.

“Fine, be that way.” James sighed dramatically.

It didn’t take much longer for James and Peter to leave. Once they did Remus unlocked his phone.

 **S:** Hello, Remus Lupin.

 **R:** It’s my turn to bother you, I guess.

 **S:** No bother.

 **R:** What are you up to?

 **S:** Nothing much… How is it out in the mountains today?

 **R:** All right, cold.

 **S:** The coast is cold too. So, did you swipe right on me because you’re interested in chatting or was it something else? Because For me, I think I’d like it to be something else.

Remus felt himself blush.

 **R:** Something else, I’d say.

 **S:** Want to venture down here?

 **R:** Get on the light rail and walk in the cold? You need to make that worth me time.

 **S:** I was planning on it. My room is essentially a single thanks to the fact my roommate is a diva and wanted his own space, so he’s at a hotel. Lucky me.

Remus felt like it was a lot of effort just for a shag. He wasn’t desperate for one. Though, it would be nice because it had been awhile. But he was nice and warm in his bed. Although, he could also be nice and warm and having a shag in another bed…

 **R:** All right, I’ll be there in a bit.

 **S:** Excellent.

Sirius sent the information of what building he was in, with promises to meet him in the lobby so he wouldn’t have to navigate around without having any idea where he was going. Remus never had a booty call before. This was new territory for him. He never was one for hooking up. He liked dating and getting to know the person he was going to be sleeping with. But he really wanted Sirius, maybe because the other man seemed to really want him.

Less than an hour later, he was walking into the high-rise Sirius told to go to and was greeted by the figure skater. The other man was wearing track pants, flip-flops, and a tee shirt with ‘TEAM JAPAN’ written across the front in fancy lettering. His long hair was messy and a bit all over the place but in an effortlessly sexy look. He looked warm too, meanwhile, Remus felt frozen to the core, and he had on his heavy jacket, thick sweatpants, and a thermal shirt.

“Hi, Remus.”

“Hey.” Remus smiled at the other man. “This place looks exactly like mine.”

“I think they did that on purpose. Want to see if everything’s the same?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Meaning my room and yours.”

The bobsledder laughed and nodded. He let Sirius lead the way to the elevator to go up to the twelfth floor. They didn’t really talk the whole way up, mainly because the elevator and halls were bustling with people. Remus still wasn’t even sure was to say.

“And, here we are.” Sirius opened his door.

“Everything aside from team logos and flags is the same.” Remus laughed, taking his coat off.

“Maybe one day I’ll come see yours to compare.”

“Maybe,” Remus said with a smile, setting his coat down on the chair in the room.

“Christ, your thighs are really nice,” Sirius said, looking at Remus’ legs.

“Thanks?” He laughed as Sirius stepped closer.

“Sorry, that was a bad first thing to say?”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m going to kiss you now because I’m done sounding like an idiot.” Sirius chuckled, settling his hands on Remus’ hips.

“I’m okay with that,” Remus said before Sirius’ lips were on his. Remus wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t snogged anyone for awhile, but it made those mythical butterflies in his stomach flutter. He moved his hand up to Sirius’ neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

The other man was a bit shorter than Remus, so he decided that he didn’t fancy craning his neck down for too long. He backed him up towards the bed after a few moments of snogging. Sirius’ hands slid under Remus’ shirt as they carefully moved backward. Remus nibbled at the man’s bottom lip before pulling back for a moment to make sure they weren’t going to trip over the bed. “The beds are so comfortable but so low to the ground.”

“I know.” Sirius laughed before moving take his own shirt off then going to sit on the bed. “I almost killed myself the other night because I thought it was closer to me than it was. Let's say it wasn't a graceful moment.”

Remus laughed, tossing his shirt aside as well before smoothly falling into the bed. “That would have been horrible.”

“Yeah, I had an injury ruining Sochi, I don’t need it this year. Especially from something stupid like getting into bed.” Sirius scoffed before moving to straddle Remus with a grin.

“I should be careful with you too then?”

“Don’t be too careful.” Sirius laughed before leaning down to press a series of kisses down his neck and chest. His hand wandered down over the growing bulge in his sweatpants. Remus pushed up against the man’s hand. He felt Sirius grin against his chest before the man slid his hands into his sweatpants. Before wrapping his hand around him he kissed Remus, letting his lips linger as slowly stroked up.

Sirius moved back down Remus’ body, kissing a line down his to lower abdomen before pulling down Remus’ sweats. Remus closed his eyes and groaned when Sirius wrapped his hand around the base of his cock then slowly licked the underside. Sirius took his sweet time licking his shaft before swirling his tongue around his head. He sucked lightly before taking him entirely into his mouth. Sirius was talented, making Remus moan and his hips buck. He wouldn’t have minded getting off like that, but he felt very greedy.

Before Sirius brought him to the edge, the man pulled away and kissed his way back up to Remus’ lips. One of Remus’ hands brushed into his hair as the other went between his legs. After a few sweet kisses, Remus grabbed Sirius and flipped them over, so he was on top. He kicked his way out of his pants and sweats before getting rid of Sirius’ track pants. He looked over at the nightstand, and there was a bottle of lube, “Prepared.”

“Always.” Sirius grinned up at him as he opened the bottle and poured a little into his hand before tossing it aside. He wrapped his hands around Sirius’ cock, giving him a few firm strokes as they kissed. He lined their hips up and wrapped his hand around them both. “Quicker.” Sirius encouraged Remus with a thrust of his hips.

Remus wasn’t sure if it was because it had been so long since he’d gotten off with someone or what but he felt himself close to letting go so quickly that it surprised him. But he decided not to hold back. It’s not like he needed to impress Sirius. It was apparently a quick and easy hookup. It didn’t matter how fast he came, as long as he finished Sirius off after.

“Shite,” Remus said as he came.

“God, yeah, come on.” Sirius moaned.

Remus had to stop for a moment to collect himself before going down on Sirius. He hoped that he wasn’t too sloppy. It didn’t seem to be bad because Sirius was coming a few minutes later.

“That’s what I needed,” Sirius said, closing his eyes and Remus moved to put his head on the pillow next to him.

“Tension relief.”

“I’m still pissed about falling the other night.”

Remus laughed but he understood, he’d probably feel the same way.

***

After another wonderful nap, Remus woke up to find Sirius on his laptop. He felt a bit groggy and confused at what was happening. He wondered how long he had been asleep. “Sorry, hope I didn’t wake you. I forgot I had to finish an assignment.”

“Assignment?” Remus furrowed his brow then rub his face.

“I’m in school. Online at the moment but I still have work to do.”

“They didn’t let you take some time off?”

“They did but I never finished the last thing I was meant to do before the Olympics and today was the absolute last day. Jet-lag then the first day of competition and then the Opening Ceremonies really put a damper on me finishing my paper.” Sirius sighed as he shut his laptop and set it aside. “I’m just a big nerd. I hope you know this. Everyone seems to think I’m cool and shite. But I’m really not.”

“No, it’s good. Be nerdy. James says I can be a bit of swot as well. I just don’t know how you’re taking classes and being in the Olympics at the same time. I’m impressed.”

Sirius shrugged a shoulder. “My education got all fucked up because my parents wanted me to focus more on skating since I was so good. Now, I’m trying to get that back on track too. This is my last year skating. I’m not pushing my body for another one.”

“You’re 22, aren’t you? You could get a one or two more Olympics under your belt.”

“That’s nearly ancient in ice skating years.” Sirius snickered, laying down again. “I started when I was 4. I was too young when I was 14 to make it to Vancouver then I got injured in Sochi. This is my last real chance, my body doesn’t want more, and I don’t think I want more mentally. I love the sport but I'm ready to move on.”

“What do you want to do after this then?”

“I want to be a teacher.” Sirius shrugged.

“You’re so interesting.” Remus laughed. He would never have guessed that Sirius would have wanted to teach. He thought maybe be a coach, sure, but not be a teacher. “I want to be a journalist, but I already have my degree. I just need actually to do my job.”

“That’s neat. I feel like you’d be a good journalist. You won’t ask stupid questions.”

Remus chuckled and nodded. “Absolutely I won’t.”

“Can I tell you something? I hope it’s not weird. I feel like I should have brought it up before.”

“Sure.” Remus shrugged, not really sure what it could but he didn’t think anything would make him feel uncomfortable at the moment.

“So, I went to Hogwarts when you and your teammate and tech were there.”

“What? Really?” Remus furrowed his brow trying to remember a younger Sirius.

“We were three years apart. It’s not like you’d remember.”

“How did I not know this?” Remus shook his head, sort of in disbelief.

“I was a brat at the time I went. I was fifteen, and I wanted to be normal for once. My parents wanted to appease me for a little while. I only went a year before moving back to Tokyo and continuing to skate.” Sirius said. Remus had heard in the past about the scandal of the Black family and how Sirius broke away from them. He had no clue that he was in the UK for school though at any point. “I remember you three. You were the life of the school. You pulled a lot of pranks. I thought it was cool.”

“I can’t believe it. I’ll have to tell James and Pete. I don’t think they remember.”

“I highly doubt they would. I was quiet and tried not to draw much attention to myself.” Sirius shook his head. “It’s not weird that I told you, right? I was trying to figure out how to bring it up, but it felt strange because I also really wanted to have sex with you so I couldn’t figure out what to say or do first.”

Remus laughed and moved over to kiss Sirius. “It wouldn’t matter either way. Unless if you’ve been stalking me this entire time.”

“Yes, I really have an altar or whatever to you in my closet, want to see?”

Remus rolled his eyes before pulling Sirius into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius hit everything perfectly in a run through at practice. He could see Andi on the sidelines grinning at him, but Fleur was looking like she had something to say. Andi, his cousin, was also his former legal guardian after he was emancipated from his parents at 16. She took care of him then of his brother when he went the same route. She had even uprooted the family from Australia to Japan to help Sirius reach his dreams. Now she was there for him at the Olympics. Fleur was his coach, who was so critical that it scared him a bit. She was great though.

“What iz with ze quarter of rotation after you land the quad?” Fleur complained as Sirius got off the ice.

“I didn’t.”

“You did. Look at ze tape from the team event. You did it there too.” She advised him.

“Other than that, it looks wonderful,” Andi assured him.

“Thanks. Someone appreciates me.”

“You do not pay me to appreciate me.” Fleur reminded him as they walked.

“Your phone has been buzzing a bit here, darling,” Andi said, taking it out of her pocket. “Who’s Remus?”

Sirius laughed, taking it out of her hands. He was curious what the other man wanted. He didn’t see him the other night, but he did get a few texts saying sorry about Japan’s placement in the Team Event. Sirius thought it was sweet of him to do. After they had spent the ladder part of their Sunday in bed together, he assumed the man wouldn’t contact him again only for another shag. Not that he would be opposed to that either. But he was glad that he also seemed to want to be friendly. “Remus is just a new mate. He’s from England, actually. He’s a bobsledder.”

“Good, you have too few. You can’t just say us, your brother, Bill, and the Prewetts are your mates. That’s cheating. You need some good friends.” Andi put an arm around his shoulders. “You’re going to be leaving Tokyo to go finish uni soon enough, so you’re going to have to make some friends one way or another.”

Sirius smiled, unsure of what to say. He was going to miss Andi, his brother and his boyfriend Bill, Nym, and Fleur. But he was going to have the Prewetts and Weasleys out in the UK. Bill and his brother had met at Hogwarts and Bill ended up going to Tokyo for university with his brother. It was sweet, but Sirius hated their happiness a little. He had never had time for relationships in the past. But now that was starting to come to the forefront of his mind.

“How’d you meet him?”

“His friend punched me in the stomach. It was by accident.” Sirius said. He didn’t want to bring up the fact that he had a crush on Remus when he had gone to Hogwarts that one year. That was embarrassing, especially since none of the men seemed to remember him. Then again, why would they? They were basically running the school, and Sirius was three years behind them and a wallflower at that time.

“Sounds… nice?” Andi looked a bit incredulous.

“They’re all nice. It was an honest accident. I thought it was quite funny.” Sirius didn’t think he’d ever see the three men again after leaving the UK to go back to Japan once the emancipation from his parents was settled. They were horrible people, and the process was long and hard fought, but it was worth it. But he never thought he’d see anyone from his time at Hogwarts again. To say he was surprised to be hit by one of the Marauders, as they called themselves back then, was shocking.

“Well, that’s nice I guess,” Andi said with a shrug as Sirius unlocked his phone.

  
 **R:** Noticed you’ve nothing on tonight.   
**R:** Interested in meeting up?  
 **R:** Sorry, didn’t mean to send that separately but James hit me in the face with a sock. Nasty.

Sirius smiled to himself as he typed back a quick response. His fifteen-year-old self could never have dreamt of being in that moment. He was about to compete in the Olympics. Plus, he had someone who he used to have a massive crush on him interested in him. Sirius doubted that he’d admit to his former crush turned whatever he was at the moment that he liked him from afar for that brief year. It was weird, wasn’t it? He was going to need to spend a lot more time with Remus before admitting that.

 **S:** Sure. When and Where?

 **R:** I’d say mine, but James is going to be video chatting with his wife soon enough. We could grab dinner down at your village. I’m starved.

 **S:** Then back to mine?

 **R:** If you’re interested.

 **S:** I am. Very.

 **R:** Good, I didn’t want to make this seem like I’m just using you for a shag.

 **S:** Don’t get wrong in saying that I wouldn’t mind that. But dinner first is good too.

***

“That was — wow,” Sirius said, trying to catch his breath as Remus wiped a damp facecloth over his stomach. “You’re rather good at it.”

“The sex? Thanks.” Remus laughed loudly before climbing back into bed once he tossed the cloth aside.

“I was talking about your choice of dinner, really.” Sirius smiled as Remus’ phone buzzed.

“Ugh, James is probably bugging me,” Remus said but didn’t bother even reaching for his phone as it buzzed once more. “He’s going to be so annoying about where I’ve been all night.”

“Tell him you were having sex with someone.”

“He’ll be all — boasty about it.”

Sirius chuckled, moving to rest his head on Remus’ chest and Remus wrapped an arm around him. “I don’t understand.”

“He and Peter, they’re obsessed with me dating someone. They’re both in happy relationships and think I need to be in one too.”

“You don’t want to be in a happy relationship?” Sirius asked. He hoped it didn’t sound like he was asking Remus to be in a relationship. Not that he’d be against it, but that just didn’t seem like what they were doing here. Plus, who knew if they’d ever see each other again after this all.

“No, that’s not it. It’s just I’m not looking to be in one. I don’t need one. They seem to think I need one. If it happened, I wouldn’t complain. This is a very weird conversation to have right now.” Remus said with a sigh.

“It’s fine. I was just curious.” Sirius yawned. He did not feel like having a ‘where is this going’ conversation at that moment, so he was happy that Remus seemed to feel the same way.

“Are you ready to compete Friday?”

“It feels so far away right now.”

“I know how you feel. At least you’ve already skated twice. I’ve just been on training runs. I can’t wait till some real runs are happening here. I’m dying.”

“When is the run for the medals?”

“The 19th.”

“Maybe I’ll go. My competition will be done Saturday, and that’s on Monday.”

“Hopefully we’ll be in medal contention so you can actually see me,” Remus said as his phone buzzed again. “Bloody hell, I’m going to strangle him.”

“I think you should make it after your competitions. Unless if you can do one-man bobsled now.”

“Sadly I can’t.”

***

The next night, Remus was over again. Regulus was starting to give him shite for how much time he was spending with Remus. It’s not as if he didn’t deserve the shite that he was getting. He was taking full advantage of the opportunity to sleep with his former crush whenever possible. Wouldn’t you? As a teenager, he had no chance in hell, but now things were much different. He also had more confidence to go after what he wanted.

“What did you think of me when you were a Hogwarts?” Remus asked he was in the process of getting dressed to go back to his lodgings. It was probably the last time until after their respective competitions that they were going to be seeing one another. Sirius needed to focus on his skates, and not worry about when he’d be shagging Remus again.

Sirius bit his lip and looked up at his ceiling. “I told you, I thought you lads were the coolest.”

“No, me, what’d you think that I was like? Am I who you thought I was? Does that make sense?” Remus said, sitting on the edge of his bed to tie up his boots.

“Blimey, you’re even better,” Sirius said honestly.

“Even better? So what did you think?” Remus twisted around and put a hand on his chest. “If you didn’t manage to blend in with every other Hogwarts student, I would tell you.”

“I had a crush on you,” Sirius answered. It’s not as if any of this mattered, he figured. After spending a bit more time with Remus, it was apparent the man was laid back about relationships and such. Undoubtedly an old crush was nothing.

“Oh,” Remus made a face that surprised Sirius. It was a bit smugger and far less shocked or disgusted. “And what’s that like, having sex with your teen crush?”

“It’s a dream come true.”

“I’m glad.” Remus leaned over and kissed him soundly. “I’m sorry I was too self-absorbed back than to have noticed you.”

“As I’ve said, it doesn’t matter,” Sirius assured him. “We’re having plenty of fun now.”

“I have to go before James puts out a missing person's report. So, no more fun for a little while now.” Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’ once more. “Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way.”

“You too.” Sirius grinned as Remus stood up and went for his coat. “Are we Valentine’s?”

“I’d say so.”

“Good.” Sirius nodded. He had never had a Valentine before.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, you’re shagging Sirius Black, aren’t you?” James asked as they walked in the direction of the restaurant that they were meeting their families. The Potters and the Lupins had got in the night before, too late for anyone to see each other. Then during the day James and Remus were busy training to get together, so they decided on an early dinner.

“What?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“He keeps texting you. Your phone is blowing up all the time, you were gone nearly all night last night and the night before you were out fairly late and a few days ago you came back looking well shagged.” Peter pointed out.

“How do you know he’s texting me?” Remus scoffed, not denying it because there wasn’t anything to deny.

“We’re nosey. You know that. So, are you?”

“Yes, don’t gloat or whatever. It’s weird.”

James and Peter just looked at each other with a grin. “That’s pretty brilliant. Are you dating or…”

“I don’t know. It’s sort of a holiday romance thing, isn’t it? We’re not in our usual routines, in our usual places.” Remus shrugged one shoulder. He did like Sirius. He thought he was smart and funny. He wasn’t anything like he would have thought he was just looking at him in the media. But was it going to go anywhere past what it was? He would like it to, but he couldn’t tell how the other man felt about that. “Can you not make this into a big thing? Especially with the parents. I don’t want them to think something is going on in my life where there isn’t.”

“That’s why you didn’t tell us too.”

“Of course that’s why I didn’t tell you, wankers,” Remus said as they came upon the restaurant. “So, please, just be cool for once in your life.”

“We’re always cool.” James snickered as they walked in.

After greeting the two sets of parents in the lobby, they were sat down right away.

Before they could even order their drinks a party of five was being sat down next to them. To his surprise, that party was Sirius Black and his family.

“Sirius,” Remus said in a bit of disbelief.

“Crikey, Remus.” Sirius laughed loudly.

“It’s as if the universe is just THRUSTING you two together,” Peter said as Sirius sat in the seat closest to Remus. Their tables were very close together. They may as well have been one party.

“What are you on about Peter?” Remus’ dad asked.

“Ah, this is Sirius Black. We’ve become — mates.” Remus said quickly before anyone to speak.

“That’s what they call it.” Someone, who had to be Sirius’ brother because they looked strikingly similar, said with a smirk. Sirius shot him a glare.

“He’s a figure skater for Japan.” Remus continued, hoping his parents didn’t hear Sirius’ brother. He then introduced his family and the Potter’s to Sirius and his table.

“It’s nice to meet you, Remus and company. I’m Andi. This is Regulus, Sirius brother and that’s Bill who is dating Reg. It’s nice to meet you.” Andi reached across Sirius to shake his hand.

“Wait, how come you sound Australian but you’re skating for the Japanese?” Mr Lupin asked with a confused look at Sirius.

“Dad!” Remus smacked his own forehead. “Sorry for him. He’s old and doesn’t get out much.”

“I get that a lot, actually. It’s okay.” Sirius assured. “My mother was Australian, and my father was Japanese.”

“Sirius also went to Hogwarts for a year,” James said. When James and Peter found out of that, they went a bit mad. They couldn't get their mind around the fact that they didn't know the figure skater then. Remus had casually brought it up one day, claiming that he had just run into Sirius again when he was eating lunch.

“You did? Did you all know each other? I don’t remember hearing you in any of their stories.” Effie Potter, James’ mum, said.

“No, I was three years below them,” Sirius said. “I was very shy too.”

“Which is mad, if you know Sirius now you’d realize how much he’s changed there,” Bill said as the waiter came over.

“It’s great that you’ve all met again.” Monty Potter said with a smile.

“Oh yeah, all of us,” James said with a knowing look at Remus.

***

“I thought you’d be wanting not to hook up tonight,” Remus said as the door closed behind them.

The rest of dinner went fine. There were no awkward moments, and no one said anything about the fact that Remus and Sirius had been spending a lot of time together. After they had all went their separate ways, the Potters and his parents were still pretty tired from the travel, so they wanted to take it easy for the night. Sirius had slyly asked him back to his.

“It was an early dinner. I just can’t be up too late. Plus, I think it’ll help me relax a bit because I’m too tense right now.” Sirius said, taking off his coat and put it on a chair.

“I’m sure you’re going to be brilliant.” Remus set his coat on top of Sirius’.

“Remus, ah, I don’t want this to sound daft or anything, but I think I like you. It’s more than just a shag. I didn’t want that to be weighing on my brain going into competition.” Sirius said, his arms crossed him front of him.

“That’s good.” Remus smiled.

“It is?”

“Yeah, because I like you more than a shag too.”

Sirius said something in Japanese then sighed loudly.

“I didn’t get that.”

“I essentially said thank god.” He laughed before stepping closer to Remus. “I felt so — so stupid because I had a crush on you back at Hogwarts. I hoped you don't think that I had this unrequited love. It wasn’t like that. It was just a crush I forgot about once I left. Then we met again, and my crush was back like I was a teenager. But it’s different — better.”

“Good.” Remus pulled Sirius close and kissed him. “So, you want to try to make this work after the Olympics?”

“I do. I’m going to be moving to London for uni. We could try to make a proper go at it when I get there.” Sirius reasoned.

“I’d love to do that.” Remus ran a hand through Sirius’ hair then pressed his lips to the other man’s again. “This isn’t what I thought I’d be doing this Olympics. I thought I’d keep my head down and win a medal.”

“Well, hopefully, you’ll still get a medal, but I’m glad you didn’t keep your head down.” Sirius smiled. “Just to let you know, I’ve never properly dated anyone before. I might be total shite at this whole thing.”

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius. “I’ll tell you if you are total shite.”

Sirius chuckled, relaxing into Remus’ arms. “Good, then.”

***

Remus hopped up and down, trying to stay warm and ready to go. Their second run was coming up at any moment now. Their last training run was coming up. Their times were good, putting them right in the mix for gold or silver if they had their final heats that day.

“Lil is in labor,” James said, looking up from his phone that had been handed to him by Pete. “Oh god, I’m going to miss it.”

“Relax. It’s fine. She wants you to be here to win a medal. So, we’ll win a medal for baby Potter. Lily’s going to be fine.” Remus reassured his teammate and best friend.

“Sirius won gold,” Pete informed him, taking the phone out of James’ hand. “So, good news all around.”

After his training run, Remus went back to his room with James. He needed to be ready for the next day for his real heats. He also wanted to stay updated on Lily because James was going to be video chatting with his Marlene, who was by her best mate’s side at the hospital.

R: You’re probably busy but congratulations, love.

S: Love? I like that. And thank you. It feels… amazing.

R: I wish I could have been there to see it.

S: Don’t worry. How’d your runs go?

R: Really well.

R: We also go news that James’ wife is in labor.

S: That’s great! He must be excited.

R: It’s his second, and he’s still going absolutely mad.

S: I miss you. It’s only been two days. I feel mad.

R: I think that it’s the new relationship feeling. I feel the same.

S: Good.

S: I’m a Gold Medalist. I can’t get over it.

R: Rightfully earned and deserved. Go celebrate.

S: Go get ready to win your own and join in in the celebrations.

R: I will. : )

Remus set his phone aside and looked over a James who was staring at his laptop, waiting for Marls to call him. “Texting Sirius?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m happy for you, you know. I know that you didn’t mean to fall into a relationship and all but I’m glad you did. It seems like you were all meant to be with one another. The universe wants it.”

“That’s a foolish thing to say, but I’m glad it’s happening. It just feels so right. I didn’t think that I’d fall for anyone, especially here at the Olympics.” Remus held on tight to his phone. “And it feels like it happened so fast.”

“Sometimes those things do happen fast,” James said with a shrug of one shoulder as there was a ringing sound came from his laptop. “Oh, Lily!”

Remus smiled as his best mate answered the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius felt like he wanted to wear his medal all the time, but that would have been a bit obnoxious, wouldn’t it? But god, it was beautiful. When he was a child, it was all he wanted, all he dreamed of. He loved being on the ice, and he always had so much fun there when he was a child. It was where he could truly express himself because at home he was expected to be one way. Once he became a teenager though, he felt too much pressure from his parents and everyone else around him. It didn’t help that his parents were brutal in general. So, he took a year off when he worked on becoming an emancipated minor. When he went back to the ice after, he was never happier.

But now he was ready to turn down a new path. He wanted to be a teacher, maybe he’d coach in his spare time. He really just wanted a normal life. Sirius was sick of being a sensation in Japan. Everywhere he turned someone was expecting something of him. All he wanted, he had received. Now was the time to be a normal person, who had a normal life and a normal relationship.

A normal relationship. Sirus never thought he’d have that because his life was so chaotic. But then Remus came around, and things changed. Just over a week ago, he wouldn’t have even thought of a relationship. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be moving to London for uni and also to have a proper go at dating.

Even though Sirius was a bit sad that Remus couldn’t make it to his final, it didn’t stop Sirius from going to Remus’ event. Regulus decided to tag along with him. “Why am I so nervous? It’s not my competition.” Sirius asked his brother in Japanese as they made their way to the seating area.

“You like him and care about him. That’s why.” Regulus answered as Sirius saw the UK fans waving their flag. Mrs. Lupin made eye contact with him and waved him over.

“Sirius, nice to see you again!” She said with a big smile. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I thought I’d support my — friend.”

“He told me. You’re dating.” She grinned even wider. He didn’t realize it was possible to be as happy at Mrs. Lupin at the moment. “He didn’t say you were coming to watch, though.”

“He doesn’t know,” Sirius said. “I thought I’d surprise him.”

“He’ll be so happy.” She patted him on the shoulder.

Mr. Lupin and the Potters also welcomed Sirius. It was strange that he was standing with these people. Shouldn’t it have been a bigger thing, meeting your boyfriend’s parents? He had had dinner with them accidentally the other night, but now they all knew they were together. It didn’t seem to matter. Maybe that was how it was really supposed to be. Remus didn’t need to worry about meeting his parents, Andi and Ted were the closest that he’d get.

The final heat seemed to take forever to get to, which was agonizing. The first one, Remus and James had finished in third. They were too close to the edge of not even making the podium that Sirius felt far more nervous than he did at his own competition. As they made their way down the track, Sirius felt his heart in his throat the whole time. When they came to the end, they ended up being on top. But there were still two teams to go but James and Remus were so excited because they were going to be on the podium no matter what.

After the first run, Remus and James barely looked at the crowd as they hurried off but after the second one they waved at their support group. Remus made eye contact with him and broke out into a grin then blew him a kiss.

“That’s just disgusting.” Regulus gripped.

“Sorry Bill doesn’t fancy you as much.” Sirius laughed as Remus and James made their way to the waiting area.

Sadly, the Germans ended up placing in front of then but the Polish team placed in third. Giving Remus and James a silver medal. They came back out and went into the crowd to hug their family. When Remus got to Sirius he wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Of course I came. I’ve nothing else on. Congratulations.”

“Gold would have been great, but silver is still bloody amazing.” Remus kissed him quickly on the lips without hesitation. That was going to be all over the place in the morning.

***

The next day, Sirius had turned his phone off entirely because he couldn’t handle the number of interview requests at the moment. Between his gold and kissing his silver medalist boyfriend, people we very interested in talking to him. Sirius joked that he’d like Remus to write something up about it all and interview him.

“When must you get out of bed?”

“Mmm, what time is it?” Remus yawned.

“Just after nine.”

“I’ve some interviews starting at eleven.”

“So, it’s all almost over. We’re done. Are you leaving before the closing ceremonies?” Sirius asked, lacing their fingers together.

“No, I’m staying for them.” Remus kissed the top of Sirius’ head.

“Me too. Well, I have to because the exhibition is the day before. So, we’ve plenty of time to enjoy this?” Sirius was a bit nervous to leave to go back to Tokyo. Yes, they were going to give it a try but what happened if it didn’t work out in the regular world?

“We’ll have plenty of time to enjoy it back in London too. When will you be out there?”

“Not til June.” Sirius frowned.

“We’ll have to do the long-distance thing, but not for too long, eh?” Remus asked. “Are you nervous?”

“It just seems like a long time.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing? We’ll be able to take a step back and see if it really means as much as it does right now. I think we’ll be fine.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, you’re new at this whole thing. Take my advice.”

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus’ shoulder. “I will.”

“So, two Olympic medalists heading into a relationship.”

“It could get competitive. Not to jump ahead but if we ever have kids, how are they going to choose which sport to get into.”

“Maybe they’ll be Summer Olympians.” Remus snickered.

***

_A little less than four years later…_

Sirius dropped his to be graded pile down on the table then went straight to the kitchen. It had been a long week at school, and the kids all seemed to be on their absolute worst behavior. All he wanted was a giant glass of wine and some take away while watching a tacky movie on telly. Anything to numb his brain. The job was tiring, but he loved it, even after hard weeks like this one. When it was hard, he needed to take a step back.

“Hi, love.” Remus’ voice startled him as he was looking for the corkscrew. His husband was supposed to be in The States for training before going to Beijing.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius said, a big smile blossoming on his face. “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“I had some time off, and I missed you desperately.”

In the years the followed the 2018 games, life was so normal. He had become best of friends with the Potters and Pettigrews. Remus’ parents were just the sweetest and always wanted to get together for dinner or lunch with them. Sirius had finished up uni and was a proper teacher. On weekends he coached a few figure skaters because he couldn’t keep himself off of the ice.

About a year ago, Remus and Sirius got married. When Remus left Korea, Sirius kept in touch with him. Their relationship was only long distance for a few months before Sirius left Tokyo for London. Things went perfectly once Sirius arrived. They went on dates and eventually moved in with one another. One morning Remus asked him to marry him over crepes. Sirius said yes without any second thought.

Sadly over the last year, Remus was busy getting ready for the Olympics. He was all over the world before that, but it was more frequent now because it was an Olympic year. When Sirius wasn’t working, he joined Remus wherever he was, but sadly he couldn’t be there with him all of the time. He couldn’t even be there for the whole Olympics, but he was going to be able to take some time off just for Remus’ competition. Hopefully, this time around the man would get gold.

“You’re not sick of me yet?”

“Eh, not yet.” Remus laughed, kissing Sirius. “I love you.”

“I love you too. This better not hurt you in competition.”

“It won’t. I want that gold. James and I want it.”

“You’ll get it.”

“I hope so.” Remus grabbed Sirius hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. “Come on. I want to show you have much I’ve missed you.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
